1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronics and in some embodiments a voltage clamp circuit.
2. Background of the Related Art
As electronic devices get smaller and faster, limitations or complications become an issue. For example, miniaturized electronics are sensitive to temperature. When a miniature electronic device operates, some heat is generated. If heat generated in a miniature electronic device is too high, then the miniature electronic device may not operate properly. In some circumstances, a miniature electronic device may actually break due to excessive heat. Additionally, as miniaturized electronic devices are implemented in mobile devices, an amount of power that the electronic device consumes may be a limitation. For instance, in a laptop computer, power may be supplied to an electronic device (e.g. a processor) through a battery. A laptop battery may have a limited amount of power storage capacity. Accordingly, the less energy that electronics of a laptop consume, the longer the laptop can operate on a battery. Accordingly, there has been a long felt need to minimize heat dissipated in electronics and/or to minimize power consumed by electronics.